The chase
by Smerup100
Summary: Sakura was never known for having much tolerance for Hashirama, but now he was really pushing it. Even when she break all his bones at once he still comes back. Really this was all Madara's fault...
1. Chapter 1

I noticed that there was hardly any fanfiction about Sakura and Hashirama so I wanted to try and make one.

* * *

Sakura looked hard into the soft looking brown eyes and that stupid smile grinning back at her. She was beginning to understand why Madara always looked like nothing could make him happier than to hit Hashirama in the face every time he smiled like this.

Really if the wood was not pinning her hands separately to the three behind her, she would have hit him. hard. With Charka. And enjoy every minute of it. Maybe if he came closer to her she could use a chakra kick to hit him where the sun didn't shine?

As Hashirama looked her over, he couldn't help the pride he felt from being able to capture Sakura Uchiha. Because, just as Madara, (his cute younger brother) Tobirama-chan and himself, Sakura had earned a repletion just like them.

Yes, she was well known as the strongest female ninja, who was known to break bones with just one hit of her cute small fits. If you, however, found her on one of her better days, she would kindly heal or help anyone who asked for it. But it was her breathtaking looks, such as her softly looking pink hair and green eyes that are so green they could put any forest to shame, they are so full of a burning fire… and well, her terrible temper was also well known.

As he calmly looked her over, he couldn't help but feel jealous off the Uchihas, they got to see her every day, Hashirama was, however, most jealous of her husband. Okay, Hashirama had never met her husband or seen him, but, he was almost certain that it was Madara, his best friend. I mean come on, there have never been born an Uchiha with _pink_ hair.

He had seen the way Madara's face softens every time he just looked her way. He had even seen Madara go out of his way just to see or help her, and Madara has never done that for anyone else. Hell the only reason that Hashirama knew, just how much Sakura adored sweets was because of Madara. It was also thanks to Madara that Hashirama got to see the way her eyes lighted up when it was her favorite dango, Hashirama got to see Sakura's love for children. Even the first time Hashirama met Sakura it was because of Madara.

When the war was still going, he and Madara had met up for some times now by the river. Hashirama had been waiting for Madara to come only to see Madara with a cute little girl hiding behind him. He was sure it had been love at first sight, and when the shy little girl looked over at him with a small blush on her face. She had unknowingly taken his heart with her big innocent green eyes, really, it was so unfair he never even stood a chance against her, not then not now probably never would.

Hashirama knew Madara had seen the way he looked at her, but he had never said anything about it. He just allowed Hashirama to follow her around as some hopeless lovesick puppy, trying to gain her attention and affection.

Hashirama was not really sure if he was happy that Madara trusted him with his wife or be angry Madara didn't try to spare him the pain from falling for an already taken woman.

When Hashirama was with Sakura he never felt happier than ever before oh and when she smiled at him he was on could nine, or the pride he felt when she laugh at something he said. It was moments like that he felt happy Madara let him have his moments. But when the day turned to night and Hashirama was once again all alone and the loneliness was eating him from the inside out and the pain became more unbearable from each day he spends with the short beautiful spitfire.

Sakura looked at Hashirama who seem to be lost in his thoughts and had forgotten about her... In other words now was the time to get away from here somehow. Nodding to herself Sakura began to look closer at the wood that was keeping her in place. As she looked down at her on the ground an idea stuck her.

She slowly lifted her legs up hope that by doing it slowly she wouldn't catch his attention and Hashirama would stay in his thoughts just a little bit longer. Sakura continued to lift he legs up over her head right until her feet came in contact with the tree, after looking at him it seem Hashirama was out of his thoughts again and looked at her shocked and surprised.

Gathering Charka in her feet to keep her steady she began to try and tear her arms to her. Shortly after her wrist broke the wood immediately diapered. Smiling to herself Sakura stood back up while looking him dead in the eyes. Hashirama, however, seems far busier being split between worrying and being angry at her.

Sakura let go of the tree was his only warning right before she went at him with speed that would even impress Tobirama. Before Hashirama even had a chance to blink Sakura's fist made contact with his face. A smile graced her face by the sound of a breaking jaw before Hashirama was sent flying into the trees taking down a couple off trees down with him. Nodding her head Sakura turned around and went back to the village, her shift at the hospital was starting soon and Sakura need to go now if she didn't want to be late.

Nodding her head Sakura turned around and went back to the village, her shift at the hospital was starting soon and Sakura need to go now if she didn't want to be late. On her way to the hospital, she met Madara and Tobirama who was clearly looking for someone. Waving the two men over Sakura smiled happily over at them as they began to go towards her.

"Hey, Madara and Tobirama you're looking for Hashirama he most likely still at the training grounds," Sakura told them before they were all the way over. Nodding at her they seem to understand that she didn't have the time for small talk.

Madara looked over at Tobirama before disappearing in smoke only to reappear at the training grounds, not a second later did Tobirama appear beside him. Madara, however, was far more busy taking in the damage, than bothering with Tobirama. Looking around one last time before moving towards the last man, _Hashirama must really have done something really stupid to piss Sakura off so much,_ Madara thought dryly.

Looking down at the man he called his best friend, Madara almost felt sorry for the young man. While Madara slowly sat down Hashirama Slowly sat up looking at one another Madara really did feel sorry for the man. Hashirama truly looked like he was about to cry any moment now and clearly not because of the pain in this body. Sakura really had no idea what she did to the poor man, shaking his head Madara began to wonder if he had gone soft.

Looking at their village Madara opened his month hoping he wouldn't regret it later. "You know, Sakura and I are nothing more the siblings, that my mother wanted a daughter and they adopted her right?"


	2. Chapter 2

The words had just left Madara's mouth, but Hashirama was already feeling anger growing within him, he was so angry his body was beginning to shake. Losing control of himself Hashirama pushed Madara down on the ground and just to get some anger out he hit him once, twice and before he could hit Madara again Tobirama grabs his hand midway.

Hashirama turned to look up to his younger brother who simply raised an eyebrow at him, before glancing down at Madara who held his upper body up with the support of his arms clearly telling that he had no intention what so ever to fight back.

He looked back at his hand where blood was dripping from before glancing down at his Madara again, where blood was from his lip and the black eye… was his cheek turning black?! Hashirama felt the guilt coming at him in waves now, and he found it harder to stay angry at his best friend.

" _Why_ the _**hell**_ did you not tell me so earlier?!" He demanded before ripping his hand from Tobirama's hold, it hurt him to think Madara had kept this from him so long, more importantly _why_ kept coming back to him. _Why had he never said anything? Why now? Didn't he trust him with Sakura? Why? WHY?!_

Madara however just looked up at Hashirama and watched as he went from anger to guilt, back to anger, to hurt and betrayal. Madara couldn't help himself and smiled up at Hashirama before it turned into a sinful grin and a glim in his eyes that showed that he somehow found all of this funny.

"As if I would simply hand my cute, sweet and kindhearted little sister over to just anyone" Anyone that was there could hear the smugness in his words and Madara could just see how hard it was for both brother not to hit him again.

Tobirama was the one most likely to hit him this time because he had to watch his elder brother cry himself to sleep and he had more than once thought to himself if his brother was going to die from heartbreak and Madara was very aware of this.

Madara also knew that Hashirama wasn't here he would be lucky to be able to walk to Sakura by himself, really, Madara had always been aware of Hashirama growing affection towards his sister. But Sakura was _his sister_ damn it! As Madara's best friend Hashirama could ask for anything even his life, all but his sister! Sakura belonged to him alone. Best friend or not if Hashirama had ever even thought of making a move on his cute Sakura. He was going to die. Painfully.

Sakura was the most important person in his life and sadly the center of Hashirama world as well… It angered him just thinking about it, which was why he never stopped the endless rumors about him and Sakura.

Madara would never allow any other male to ever have his sister's heart after that disgrace off an Uchiha that _bastard_ had the ball to hurt _his_ sister. When they were still at war he had always hoped that bastard would die…

Since then Madara had never allowed anyone close to his younger sister, no, Hashirama may be his friend but even he had to prove himself to Madara which he did… 7 years ago. He just didn't like the thought of Sakura spending all her time with someone other than him.

"Why now?" Hashirama looked down at his old time friend, he had suffered for years simply because Madara was an overprotective and jealously brother!? Was that the only reason he cried himself to sleep more often than not?! Why did he tell him now, what was differed from before?

All the while Hashirama was looking intently at Madara, who looked to the side clearly not happy to share this information with him. Hashirama just waited knowing that if he didn't give Madara his time he would not answer him at all.

"Sakura once fell in love with an Uchiha… That bastard had the nerve to break her heart" Okay it was somewhat understandable why Madara never said anything, Sakura was really the most important person in his lif-

"And you really look pitiful right now" He blinked once, twice did he just hear right? Had the most prideful person just admitted to worrying about him? Had Madara waited to tell him until they were alone so no one else would know? Could Madara really have waited until now to test him? After all, Hashirama wasn't the only one who thought that Sakura and Madara was an item… Wait didn't that mean that Sakura had never had a first date yet? Or a first kiss?

Madara went from just looking up at Hashirama to glance at him as his face went from hurt to confusion to anger and then the most stupid lovesick face… and he was beginning to drool while he was blushing more and more…

As the Sharingan began to spin Madara slowly lifted his hand so Hashirama wouldn't notice until it was too late. The sound of Hashirama hitting the ground was really making his day great he really wanted to smile at it. Before looking over at him and glancing instead he stood up and bruised the dust of off him.

"Just because I told you that does not mean that I will simply give Sakura to you!" yes, he would never hand Sakura over to this idiot! Not that he really had to worry much Sakura could take care of herself. Just the thought of Sakura breaking his bones seem to make Madara in a better mood.

"Yes, Aniki, if you are not careful Sakura, is going to throw a tree at you" Both men looked over at the only other person who stood almost awkwardly to the side. Tobirama however just flowed at them and it almost irritated Madara until he looked over at Tobirama again.

"Sakura have thrown a tree after you?" Madara could laugh as the color slowly left Tobirama's face. It wouldn't surprise him if she had, after all, she had a really short temper… It made another question pop up in his head, _would Hashirama die before he got the chance to win her over…?_

* * *

 _I hope you like Madara! I personally think Madara would be the overprotective type!_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so in my story Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke and Naruto is living in this timeline. It fit the story better that way!

By the way here is their age:

Sakura: 15 turning 16 soon

Sasuke and Naruto: 16

Itachi and Shisui: 20

Tobirama: 23

Madara and Hashirama: 26

* * *

When Sakura came to the hospital she saw Akamaru waiting for her outside the door happily waving his tail from one side to the other. Akamaru was a really oversize white dog who even looked almost more like a bear than anything in size… It most likely had to do with the fact that Sakura feed him special dog food she gave him filled with herbs. Madara often said she drugged the poor dog and Sakura would hit him playfully on the arm that would leave a bruise behind, anyway, thanks to the herbs she could now ride Akamaru.

Shaking her head Sakura smiled happily down at him, even now she could remember how hard it had been to get her father to agree to let him stay. When the Uchiha family had first adopted her, none of them had noticed the small ninken she had taken with her until they already had made it home. It wasn't like they had found her in an orphanage or anything, Sakura had one day passed by her future mother one day and the woman had instally taken a like to the young girl. The clan leader had been angry both that he now housed a girl and a damn mutt, and when he asked Sakura had said that he had always been with her since she could remember.

Tajima had told her that the dog could only stay for the week before he had to be gone and on his last night where Akamaru had been allowed to stay with the clan. A man from an enemy clan had tried to kidnap her only to be stopped by the young ninken, after that he had been allowed to stay and Sakura couldn't have be happier. She didn't know why, but, Sakura and Akamaru had some special bond that no other understood.

Both happy with the greeting walk into the hospital side by side until they made it to her office, where Akamaru would stay until she got back. She opened the door for him giving him one last look before going about her rounds at the hospital.

Madara loved his sister really he did, but, he never understood her love for that filthy mutt! Okay, to be fair Madara didn't really hate the dog, it had saved his sister's life more than once and it helped making the Inuzuka-Clan join their village which was why he hated the mutt. When the clan first came to join the village, Madara didn't mind them that much but now he was consecrating with that was a good thing or not.

 _The Inuzuka-Clan had been talking about joining the village over for a week with Hashirama and himself and was about to go back to their clan and hear what they thought about it, even though they still looked a bit unconvicted themselves. Just as the clan leader had been about to leave and of Couse Sakura just had to show up with Akamaru right beside her and looking totally stunning too. She didn't even have the time to greet him before that bastard Inuk had been all over her asking a lot of question and totally ignored her personal space._

Even now that beast was all over her! He was almost like Hashirama only worse! At least Hashirama knew what personal space was! And that damn _mutt_ even like him?! Angry he glanced down at the dog, if it stood to him the Inuzuka-Clan would be heard of no more for their clan leader's lack of respect for _his_ sister!... Or maybe just without a leader so the rest of the clan could still join+ Looking down at the dog that was lying on the small bed Sakura had in the room just for him and he was sleeping soundly totally unaware of Madara's growing hate for it.

But most of all he hated, how Sakura would soon need to find a man she should want to marry or at the very least get herself a boyfriend. The elders had been bugging him about it since he became clan head! This was why he told Hashirama about Sakura's status as single, even the elders could not deny the benefits of that marriage.

That stupid lovesick fool would use every opportunity to try and win her favor, while doing so he would unintentionally keep the other unworthy, filthy, lowlife men out of his sister's way. It would also keep the elders at by for now anyway. Madara smiled smugly to himself it was a foolproof plan that not even Hashirama could screw up.

Meanwhile, Hashirama was still sitting down on his bottom when Madara had all of suddenly left to kami knows where and had left his poor _best_ friend behind. But he couldn't find it in himself to be angry at Madara for that not right now anyway, no, he was far too happy to know that he now stood a chance with Sakura and there was no way he would be holding back now! All the years of pain, crying and broken bones had finally paid off!

Looking up he saw his brother holding his hand out Hashirama smiled and took it getting on his feet once more and began to dust most of the dirt off of him. He turned around to face his brother while smiling like a fool.

"Some from the Uzumaki-Clan it on their way here and will be here one of the next days" Tobirama said in an even voice, looking at his elder brother who most likely wasn't listing to a word he said. It made him wonder if he should tell Hashirama that they were expecting that one of them would be married off and make a strong alliance between the two great villages, oh well he would tell him some other time.

"Is Sakura not turning 16 next week?" Tobirama suddenly asked when Sakura turned 16 the clan elder would begin nagging her about marrying. It wouldn't be a surprise if they made an arrange marry for her that could benefit the clan and thrusts old fools greed… Madara would most likely not approve and they would, after all, need his approval for to give Sakura's hand away.

Tobirama snot at that thought, like Madara, would ever give his sister away to anyone, much less a stranger. If Sakura ever wanted to get married she would have to convene the headstrong and overprotecting man which was next to impossible. Hell, they had a bigger chance at getting Madara married himself!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was running out of the hospital, with tears in her eyes and the bitter feeling of betrayal. How could he, how could Madara had agreed to this?!

" _Sakura…I'm sorry," Madara said looking down at the ground, it was clear to her that whatever he was about to say would hurt her on some level by the way he looked so ashamed. He looked like a little boy who was about to be yelled at by his mother for doing something wrong._

" _I… You need to find a lover by your birthday or the elders will choose one for you" His voice was shaking and by the time he was done Madara was on his knees over and over again mumbling how sorry he was like a broken record. Normally Sakura would have gone right up to him and hug him saying that everything would be just fine, and they would get through this together._

 _Not this time, no, Sakura simply stood before him shaking her head before running out not even looking back._

Shaking her head Sakura ran straight to the park until she stood under a big sakura tree that was already in bloom. Right under the tree that no one would go to Sakura broke down, falling to her knees, hugging herself and crying out like no tomorrow.

Hashirama had gone to the hospital to look for Sakura only to find Madara on her floor, saying sorry over and over again. He touched the broken man's shoulder and he was met with red sad eyes, they were glassy but no tears were falling or maybe there were no more tears to fall?

Sakura would have to wait a bit more before Hashirama would come for her, not that it did much. Sakura could run all she wanted, but, he would be coming for her, and when he got her, he would never let go ever again. Never.

Sakura was sitting under the tree looking up at the clear sky that was baby blue more than anything. She just sat there looking but not seeing, she had never really thought about settling down before, much less so soon. When she closed her eyes the only one she saw was the pretty long brown hair and soft eyes and a sweet smile with the worst taste in clothing.

A frown formed on her face, Hashirama was the first one she would think of, but, he was also clan leader and he had most likely already had an arranged marry with some pretty woman. More than anything Sakura feared falling in love, no, she feared to be depending on someone else.

She didn't double for a minute that he would treat her like royalties, he would most likely even let her woke to her heart was satisfied. A shadow that shield her from the sun and when she looked up to see blinding white hair that glittered in the sunlight and red eyes staring down at her in silent worry.

He didn't say anything just looking down at her, in a way it reminded her of Madara, the way he wouldn't talk unless needed. After a bit of time, he sits down beside her, just looking at the falling small light pink flowers from the tree every once in a while looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"How did you find me?" Sakura asked softly, he just sat beside her before flaring his Chakra and she knew he had sensed her running and had come to see what was wrong. He had been worried and followed her out here to see how she was.

"I must find me a lover before my birthday or the clan will choose one,finally," she said after some time and Tobirama turned sharply around to look at her eyes wide, he had expected much but not that. He saw the bittersweet smile on her lips, he turned around once more to look out at the other trees around them.

He couldn't help but pity her and his brother who finally had gotten Madara permission to go ahead the clan just had to interfere. He was lost in his thoughts right until Sakura leading into him and began to cry all over again, not sure what to do Tobi awkwardly put his hand on her back and gave it a couple soft pet.

Tobirama looked at the sky and saw that it had turned an orange color now and he looked to the side only to see his elder brother and his bastard friend. When they began to come closer and one of them was about to say something Tobi took his hand up and a finger touch his lip before looking down at Sakura once more.

When they stood right in front of them he watched Madara pick her sleeping from up with a frown on his face clearly not happy with how she looked it was obvious that she had cried herself to sleep. He saw the man nod at them before leaving.

"So…" His red eyes went to his brother who stood and looked at bit jealous at the outcome and Tobi just shook his head. He slowly got up dusting any dirt off of him before walking over to his brother and they began to walk back.

"The Uchiha clan's elder expect her to find a lover for she turns 16 or they will find one for her," He said in an even voice while stealing a glance at his brother, who stopped walking and went stiff before turning to fully face him.

They both shared a look the elder asking a question the younger nodding in answer, Tobirama would help his elder brother by trying to keep other men away. After a short break of understanding they began to walk once more, Tobi couldn't help but worry about the guests that would be coming tomorrow, but it would wait to that time.

Naruto looked around the green forest beside his black-haired friend Sasuke Uchiha, he couldn't wait to get to Konoha! He looked back at his other companies Mito Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha and his parents his dad Minato Uzumaki and his mom Kushina Uzumaki.

He had heard Shisui talk about a girl named 'Sakura-Chan' a beautiful young girl that lived in Uchiha Clan and the younger sister of the Clan leader. He couldn't wait to meet her.


	5. Chapter 5

This has so not been finished for the last tree months...

Yay... sorry I forgot about it ^^;

* * *

Hashirama may like a good fight, but he was never one to fight out of anger, much less feel that he wanted to skin someone alive.

There was always a first time for anything, he grudgingly admitted. They had more or less just arrived at the gates. Out of the people that came back, it was the oldest Uchiha with curled hair, who had swept a happy Sakura right off the ground first.

"Shisui!" She laughs as he swung her around. He turned his now dark-brown eyes to Madara who didn't look bothered in the least by this. Akamaru jumped around them happily, even giving off a bark every now and then. As if noticing his glance, Madara whispered so only Hashirama could hear him.

"He watched over her, when I went to war she was too young to join and he was too injured, they became like siblings."

Hashirama instantly relaxed at that and gave a small happy smile towards her. He would still give anything and everything to be in Shisui's place, however. He hoped that one day Sakura would welcome him back with just as much happiness, if not more.

"I would be more worried about the blond idiot over there." He followed Madara's eyes and saw the blonde he was talking about. There he stood, mouth open with a blush on his cheeks, and his blue eyes took in all of her moments.

Hashirama knew that look. It was the same look he had on himself.

Madara cleared his throat, and Sakura was put down on the ground once more before making her way back beside him. The other Uchiha scratched his neck, a small, almost- there blush showed his embarrassment.

Itachi bowed to Madara and Sakura, and Shisui quickly followed, before both turned around, waiting for the last and youngest Uchiha to show his respect to their leader.

After Sakura watched Sasuke bow to Madara, he stopped before her, just like his brother had not too long ago. Akamaru began to growl, showing off his sharp fangs. Sasuke didn't bow to her, like any of them had expected.

No, instead, he spat on the ground right in front of her, and some of his salivate even hit her foot.

Sakura didn't even get to blink before Madara had taken Sasuke by the throat and both disappeared, leaving only some dust behind.

His Sharingan had been activated.

Sakura took a couple of steps back as all eyes turned to her. She quickly bowed and apologized for the rudeness of her clan-mate.

"So, what is going to happen to teme now?" It was the younger blonde that broke the silence.

His sky blue eyes were filled with worry, and Sakura couldn't help but wonder how Sasuke made such a great friend.

"He will be punished for his lack of respect to Sakura-Sama" Itachi simply said, but Sakura knew better than most, seeing as she grew up among the Uchihas and knew his worries.

Sakura let out a tried sigh slip past her lips. It had always been like this between them, and it seems that things would stay that way.

"Madara isn't going to kill him, I think," Sakura said, hesitating, not sure if she believed it herself. _He wouldn't simply kill his own kin, would he?_

 _Yes_ , Sakura admitted to herself.

 _He would_ totally _kill Sasuke if she didn't send someone to stop him._

"… On a second thought, Itachi, go and save your brother before Madara really kills him this time," Sakura said, casually waving her hand.

Itachi was gone within a second.

She looked down at Akamaru who was licking her hand to try and make her feel better.

"You don't think that Madara would kill him, right?" The brunette asked her. Sakura simply gave him an unimpressed look. She turned to their guests once more before she smiled as if nothing had happened.

"How about we get to the house you will be staying in? You must be tired after such a long journey." Sakura turned around to walk back into the village.

Shisui was at her side with Akamaru walking in between them. Hashirama was just about to walk on the other side, only to be beaten by Mito.

He walked beside his brother, now in an even worse mood than before. On his left was the blonde from earlier with Tobirama was on his right talking with the two adults, leaving him with his rival for Sakura's love.

The walk to their house went without any more problems, and they left their guests to rest for the day. They could always talk tomorrow. When they turned to leave, Hashirama finally took his place beside her.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what was _that_ all about?" He asked her, watching as the Uchiha on her left froze for less than a second before glancing at him. Sakura looked at the older man watching him, his brown eyes that held so much worry and care for her. If she wasn't careful, she would get lost in them.

"It's got nothing to do with you, Senju scum," Shisui sneered at him. Sakura quickly punched him in the stomach and sent him a glance before ordering him to go home. He looked like a kicked puppy, the hurt was in his eyes as he bowed before turning to leave.

"Sasuke is… well, he never really liked me. Actually, I'm pretty sure he still hates me now… He might have loved me when we were kids," Sakura began slowly.

Hashirama wasn't about to rush her. He was just happy that she was sharing something so deep with him.

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere," he said softly, sending a look towards his brother, who had stopped walking. He gently placed his hand on her back and moved them towards a quieter and move private place. They didn't talk again until they were in Hashirama's garden.

"Do… Do you remember the day that Tobirama stabbed…Izuna-nii?" Sakura asked after sitting down under a tree. She sat with one of his hands on her own, she slowly lifted it bringing it closer to her, and if he didn't know better, he would say she was studying it.

"Yes," Hashirama softly replied grimaced at the memory.

 _Hashirama looked towards his oldest friend simply watching him. The last time he had seen Madara, he had been helping his younger wounded brother escape the battlefield._

 _There were dark rings under his eyes, and looked he as if had cried all night._

" _Madara," he called out, taking a tentative step forward and holding a hand out towards him. Madara looked up at him with anger, hate, and betrayal… Emotions that only strengthened when he turned around to look for Tobi. He looked for Izuna as well but couldn't find him anywhere._

" _W-Where is Izuna?" He slowly asked in a broken voice, moving closer to the sad man._

"Sadly," Hashirama added after some time. "I remember."

He felt her hold on his hand clench just _a bit tighter._ He felt pain, it was nothing that he couldn't take. He slowly got Sakura to let go of his hand, and moved it behind her back while the other went under her knees, lifting her up and onto his lap, closer to his chest.

Before taking her hand in his once more, she let her head rest on his shoulder and _kami_ Hashirama could die a happy man right now.

He hoped she wouldn't look up to see the blush on his face or the stupid look on his face he was so sure that was there, too.

"When Madara came back with Izuna, I wasn't around because of Sasuke," Sakura softly said and the last part became nothing more than a whisper.

He watched her take a few deep breaths and shaking a bit, he held her closer to his chest and felt her breath slowly clam down.

"Because of Madara returning earlier than expected and coming straight for me…" She took a deep breath and was met with the smell of forest greenery and freshly-plucked herbs. If anyone asked her, then she was totally _NOT_ sniffing to his scent.

"Sasuke was supposed to keep watch …" Sakura didn't move away while she talked, _and since he didn't move her away_ , she convinced herself that that was why so she stayed.

"He got really angry with me or something… Maybe enough was enough… Love and hate are so close after all." Sakura closed her eyes, and for a moment, she saw a young Sasuke, back when Sakura loved him.

"So he snapped and used his Sharingan on me." The tears that fell from her eyes were because she got something in her eyes.

"He sent me in a genjutsu that I couldn't break out of and just left."

"Some assassin came to kill me," Sakura said softly, and Hashirama's eyes widened. His body stiffened. He watched her like a hawk, while she traced the scar on her neck.

 _So that was where she had gotten it from._

"When Madara found out and questioned him about it, Sasuke simply said that if I couldn't even break a genjutsu, then what right do I have to live among the Uchihas?" Sakura gave a bitter laugh at that.

When she had finally gotten the elders to accept her as a real Uchiha, Sasuke just had to go point out that she would never be an Uchiha, no matter what she did.

"I was out for a week and couldn't save Izuna-nii. It was by pure luck that I got out of the genjutsu at all. In anger, Madara sealed away Sasuke's Sharingan for life. It was either that or death." Sakura wasn't sure if he really needed to know all this, but if she stopped talking now, she would break down in tears.

"Sasuke went at me one day with the instinct to kill when I was alone and low on chakra. He attacked me and left this scar behind as a reminder. I owed Itachi my life when he sent Sasuke. He still hates me it seems, I just hope he doesn't try to kill me again." Sakura mumbled more to herself than to Hashirama.

Hashirama felt what little of his high remaining dissipate as he watched her tears fall. He got up and walked into his house laying Sakura on his bed before putting the cover over her. When her last tear dried, he began his hunt for the man that broke her heart.


End file.
